


What could have been...

by IDontRememberMyName



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontRememberMyName/pseuds/IDontRememberMyName
Summary: When she has free time, Sansa Stark remembers about an old friend....





	What could have been...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so don't be too harsh on me even though critics are appreciated.  
> I hope it's not too out of character.  
> English isn't my main language so all mistakes are mine.

She was supposed to be happy … or sort of ... Of course, after she went through in the past, the word happiness was to be taken lightly, but still …

It was supposed to be a good time.

The war was over.

The Lannisters were dead.

Daenerys Targaryen was on the Iron throne.

Jon Snow decided to go back to the night watch with Arya. She was, therefore, named the queen of the north.

She was supposed to be happy … But she couldn’t help the sadness she felt.

_A couple of weeks after the end of the war, when everything was sorted out, she felt nostalgic about her time in King’s Landing. Or more precisely she felt nostalgic about her time with Margaery Tyrell in King’s Landing. The Highgarden girl was the only one to make her feel safe and somehow wanted. She didn’t have to lie with her, to pretend that she enjoyed her company because she genuinely did._

_She was so focused on the what was going on in the north that she didn’t know what happened to her. She decided to find her, she wanted to see her again, to see her smile, to hear her voice and to take into her arms. She simply missed her._

_She was happy and hopeful, until …_

_The announcement of her death hit her like thousands of arrows. She stopped breathing and everything around her went black._

She remembered the way she was still hopeful, when she woke up, that it was just a dream. She remembered being crushed a second time when she realized it was real.

She remembered how she didn’t cry because she couldn’t believe it, how pissed she was at Cersei but also at herself because she was too late. She remembered how she refused to talk to anyone for days, for weeks.

She thought about everything they could have had or done together, what could have been … about all the missed opportunities.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” She whispered quietly.

She let herself cried silently for a short instant and then wiped away her tears immediately because she knew that in one second her people would need their queen and the memory of Margaery Tyrell would have to be pushed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
